Wedding for Four
by GirlWitHpe
Summary: Charlie and Claire are engaged. After they were rescued 4 months ago.Claire's cousin Ashley Tisdale came. Charlie's halfbrother Lucas came for the wedding.  CharlieXClaire LucasXAshley
1. Shopping for Gowns and tux

Planning

"How bout this Babe?" pointing a lovely gown.

"That's fine. But what ever gown you chose you will still look beautiful." Charlie said

"I know but this wedding is going to be the special day in my life. I have to be extra ready." Claire said smiling.

"Whatever you say." Charlie said

They went in the gown shop.

"Yes may I help you?" One simple girl approached to them.

"Yes… we're going to be engaged in 3 weeks. We want to look for gowns and tuxedos." Claire said.

"Okay let me first introduced myself my name's Stacey." Stacy greeted.

"I'm Claire Littleton and this is my soon to be husband Charlie Pace." Claire greeted.

The three shake each other's hands.

"Okay you told me that you're going to be engaged." Stacey said.

"Yes." Charlie said.

"Who shall we begin with first?" Stacey asked.

"Me." Charlie answered.

They searched for tuxedos for an hour.

Charlie went in the dressing room. Claire was sitting on the sofa reading some life and style magazines.

When Charlie was ready he went out.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked looking quite nervous about the reactions of his fiancé.

He was wearing an Economy One-Button Tuxedo.

Claire smiled.

"You look handsome." Claire said. She kissed Charlie's lips and pulled away.

Now it was Claire turn to pick some gowns. It took her 3 hours to choose one. Charlie admits that it's kind of boring to watch her choosing but he did not complained .

Claire was feeling nervous. She went out.

Charlie was so surprised.

She's wearing a white-lace rose and gorgeous full skirt with a satin ribbon.

"How do I look?" Claire asked.

"Gorgeously Beautiful." Charlie smiled.

"I'll take this one." Charlie said.

"Me too." Claire said.


	2. Shopping for Rings

After they shopped for gowns they went in a jewelry shop.

"Hello how may I help you?" a man asked.

"Yes we're getting engaged and we need engagement rings." Charlie said.

"Yes do you want gold rings or silver rings?" he asked.

"We want silver." Claire answered.

"Okay." He said.

He took a mini pillow that has rings aliened.

"These rings are the very special ones." He said

"These rings are pretty." Claire said. She took one ring.

"Wow this one is beautiful." Claire said but she returned it.

"That one." Charlie suggested.

They keep on choosing but they cannot make up their minds.

"Um…. Can I make a suggestion? How about this?" he took one ring.

"This is a diamond engagement in platinum and white gold." He explained.

They look at it at first.

"That's gorgeous. It's perfect! We'll take it!" Claire cried.

Charlie and Claire tried it on it fits.

The man boxed it. He puts it on the bag.

After that Charlie took Claire home.

"You want something to eat?" Claire asked him.

"Have ice-cream?" Charlie asked.

"Sure!" Claire she went towards the fridge. She took two dryers ice-cream.

"Let's eat at the terrace." Claire suggested

They went terrace also have chairs.

They sat there.

"Charlie I can't believe I'm getting engaged." Claire said. Taking a scoop of her ice-cream.

"Yeah me too." Charlie said.

"It's just like yesterday." Claire said.

"Yeah." Charlie.

To continued


	3. The Call

"Babe?" Claire asked.

"Yeah?" Charlie said while changing Aaron's pampers.

"My cousin Ashley called and she wants to come on our wedding." Claire said.

"Then invite her." Charlie said putting Aaron on his crib.

"Well okay but can your half-brother come Lucas Gabreel?" Claire asked.

"Fine by me." Charlie said sitting beside.

"Tomorrow we'll be our engagement." Charlie said.

"I know and I'm still nervous." Claire said putting her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Don't worry everything we'll be just us planned." Charlie said kissing her forehead.

Claire felt very sleepy and decides to sleep.

Charlie called his half-brother.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello this is Charlie Pace. Lucas is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! Hey my Brother!" Lucas greeted.

"How's the staying with Liam?" Charlie asked.

"It's fine! His wife bakes the best brownies." Lucas said.

"I'm going to be engage and I want Liam's family and you come." Charlie said.

"So I heard. No worries I'll come." Lucas said.

"It starts on 9 am don't be late." Charlie said putting the phone down.

He doesn't know If he's too sure to invite Lucas.

"Who did you call?" Claire asked wide-awake.

"Lucas. Cmon let's sleep it's getting late." Charlie said.


End file.
